Between Love and War
by Mei Vir D. Ripper
Summary: Can love bloom even when you are in the middle of an on-going war? Maybe? Maybe not? But somewhere between love and war, something definitely happened. And only two lone figures knew what it was.


A/N: This story was for the prompt contest "LOVE and WAR" of the **ShikaTema Shrine group **in DA. Didn't have enough time editing it. And not quite sure if I managed to write the characters properly... Anyway enjoy reading it... :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.. Nor do I own Shikamaru and Temari... XD

* * *

><p><strong>~~~o0o0o~~~~<strong>

Nightfall. Tension filled the air. The smell of blood, dust and gun powder mixed as piles of dead bodies scattered everywhere. Two lone figures stood in the middle of it. Their bodies heavily wounded and their chakras slowly diminishing because of the constant battle going on. A battle that would change the fate of each man's life, a battle which will change the course of everything that is living. Silence engulfed the two figures. Not even the sound of crickets could be heard. A deafening silence yet comfortable at the same time.

"You should let those wounds be taken care of, you know." one said to the other.

"Look who's talking? You should also speak for yourself. Your wounds aren't that great looking themselves." he retorted.

"At least I had the common sense to let the medical nins take care of them. Unlike some idiot I know standing in front of me." irritation was clear in her voice.

The radiance of the moon now illuminated the two dark figures. A man with dark-spiky hair, covered in bruises and his clothes tattered by battle. His eyes far away as he scan his surroundings. He pulled something out of his vest pockets, a cigarette pack and a lighter. He lighted one and slowly inhaled the scent of tobacco then blowing a small cloud of smoke which eventually disintegrated in the air.

"Since when do you smoke?" the blonde woman asked raising one elegant eyebrow.

"Just recently." he answered. He looked at the woman behind him with her hands folded in her chest. She looked like a goddess with blonde hair softly being caressed by the night's breeze. His eyes slowly wandered to her soft pink lips, wondering how they would taste like if he crushed his own lips to it. He smirked at the thought, kissing this particular woman would be like asking for your own death sentence. He then journeyed to her eyes, a burning color of green staring back at him.

"Have you had you fill of the scenery yet?" she asked a little bit annoyed.

"Yeah... Sort of…" he grinned at her. If only she wasn't that wounded and if only they weren't on such a very critical situation that him beating up would make matters worse, she would definitely remove that silly grin off of his face. _"The idiot"_, she thought averting her eyes from his intense gaze.

She heard him stomp the cigarette he was holding. Looking at the now silent man in front of her, she can only wonder what was going on inside the genius head of his. His eyes were staring in front of him, but she was sure as hell his mind was someplace else. She didn't notice that her eyes were already roaming all over his features, and when they landed on his lips an unexpected thought suddenly popped out of her head. _"I wonder how it would feel like to be kissed by him?"_mentally slapping her head with the nasty thought, only blushing even further when she noticed the smirk at the corner of his lips.

"Have _**you**_had your fill of the scenery yet?" he said grinning at her, again.

"Ha! You wish! Don't think so mighty of yourself just because I was looking at you, Nara." she said her cheeks slightly burning. _Why the hell are my cheeks burning anyway?_She angrily thought. Grinding her teeth, she motioned to leave the man beside her but was stopped in her tracks when a hand suddenly grabbed hold of her and warm soft lips came crushing towards her own.

For a moment her mind stopped working and could only feel the warmth coming from the man who is now holding him in his arms. Her hands unconsciously travelled to his hair, grabbing a fist full of it, pulling him closer to her. His arms now completely snaked around her waist, their mouths battling domination over the other.

After what seems like forever they finally released their locked lips, gasping for air but still holding each other in each other's arms.

"So does this mean that we're already a couple?" he grinned at beautiful blonde in his arms. Temari lightly smacked Shikamaru's in the arms. "Ouch! What was that for?" he asked only a bit irritated. He really can't understand women.

"Like I said, don't get to full of yourself. It doesn't mean that we kissed we're already a couple." she said slightly glaring at him. "And besides, a war is still ongoing and we can't let ourselves be sidetracked. But who knows if we're still alive after this god forsaken war…" her voice trailing off not really liking the possibility of either one of them dying, but nevertheless, the possibility of death closely hanging in their heads.

"Tch. Dying is too troublesome. So I plan on staying alive until all of this mess gets sort out." He said with great conviction in his voice but a small grin was visible at the corner of his mouth.

Temari chuckled at his statement. "I see… And neither do I. I still plan on bearing children in the future you know." She looked at him with a new burning passion and slowly pulled his face closer.

"Tch. Woman, will I ever understand you?" he said mildly grinning. His lips once again taking hers.

* * *

><p>An: So tell me what you think.? Did I write their characters properly.? First time writing about this couple so not quite sure... Anyway, do leave a review and tell me what you think about it... *blow kisses*


End file.
